


Class Reunion - Day 9 Formal Wear

by Omera_the_Magical_Jester



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Different People, Dresses, Established Relationship, F/M, Familiar names, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kinkmas, Kinkmas 2020, Married Couple, Narcissism, Parties, Rushed, Self-Love, Suits, but they don't make it to the party, formal wear, interesting clothing choices since I know nothing about fashion, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omera_the_Magical_Jester/pseuds/Omera_the_Magical_Jester
Summary: Romeo and Juliet are invited to a class reunion after years of living the elite life, and Romeo can't wait to rub it in all their faces.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Romeo/Juliet
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034730





	Class Reunion - Day 9 Formal Wear

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't know I'm sorry.
> 
> I haven't given up on this, holidays were just busy. I'll likely finish into the first week of January, twelve days of Xmas so it still counts lmao

Tonight would be a night to remember. It was going to be a normal high school reunion. Just an evening out to judge what everyone had become, but my school was never one to throw a “normal” event. The old ASB leaders reached out to each other, excluding me, to plan the extravagant school dance we never had. It was obviously meant to lure me since I could _never_ say no to a chance to rub my successes in their faces _and_ look sleek doing so. The reunion was to be held at the Arcadia Royal, a five-star hotel fit for my standards. The building was a palace to the common folk. To me, it was the commercial version of my home. 

I had to hear about the event through my dearest friend, Adam. At first, I was miffed that I hadn’t been contacted directly. Then, I remembered that I was a celebrity on top of the world, I was a difficult man to get a hold of. He gave me the invitation so I could RSVP. I was elated to see that it was strictly formal wear! The perfect opportunity to demonstrate how fortunate I was.

…Supposing I could actually get my biggest achievement to the event.

Sitting in a luxuriously plush armrest, I glanced up from the invitation nervously. I was not a man easily unnerved, which was part of the reason the woman sitting across the room from me had been so tempting. She hadn’t immediately fallen head over heels when we first met, nor had she been jealous of all I had. Not to mention, her intelligence surpassed even mine, even I had to admit the fact. 

Juliet was quiet by nature, one was never certain of what went through her head; however, she was a scheduled being. Everything she did was planned out ahead of time, thus anything unexpected in her day was uncomfortable and irritating to her. She was always scathing, having little regard for the feelings of others, and spoke in a low monotone. Her gaze was akin to a noble elf, her face hardly changed and her eyes either looked through you or into your very soul. As such, I was one of the few people who could tolerate her, though at first she offended me greatly. I appreciated her blunt honesty and we shared a mutual distaste for the unworthy. Juliet was very humorous and had adorable quirks and tastes once you were close enough to see past her icey exterior. For example, she loved plushies and, when presented a fluffy doll, her lips curve ever so slightly and her lovely brown eyes would shine with glee. I adored my Juliet with all my heart.

I cleared my throat but she didn’t tear her attention away from the device in her lap. “Juliet, my love?” She looked up for half a second before returning to her task.

Silent, stoic, so very unsocial. “We got an invita-”

“No.”

I raised a brow and frowned. If it had been literally anyone else, I would have been furious that she had interrupted me. 

“Come now darling-”

“I do not like being around people.”

“I know, I know. It’s a class reunion though! We can roll up in style and show them all how far you’ve come since high school,” I gave her a victorious smile.

Back in high school, Juliet was obviously the weird kid. People were frightened of her or they bullied her. Adam, Eva - his wife, and I were the only exceptions within our class. Everyone assumed she would never get into a university - she went to the most prestigious school in the country, that she would become a criminal - she works for the world’s most reputable science institution, and that she would never have a better life than she did then - she’s married to the CEO of her institution, which I inherited, and her father is finally out of her life for good on top of her genius solving problems world-wide and saving lives. Juliet herself never seemed to care about her own reputation, instead wanting to help me maintain mine once we were actually friends, which just made it all the harder to convince her to go to an event like this one. She simply didn’t care.

“And? Did you want to go and gawk at the peasantry?” 

“Yes!” I cried in exasperation, “You know that I hated the annoying drivel of that school, Juliet. They followed me blindly back then and most of them still do now. Not to mention those very same people rejected _my_ woman. It pisses me off, especially since you won’t even get angry about it.”

Juliet finally actually looked at me and sighed, “Fine.”

“People wouldn’t even- Wait did you say ‘fine?’”

She simply held my gaze. I jumped up and cheered, “Finally! I’ll go phone them right now!”

Juliet watched me with amusement as I skipped out of the room. I called the number on the invitation, barely able to contain my giddiness. As soon as they picked up, I proclaimed, “My wife and I will be fashionably late to the reunion.” I smirked to myself as the person on the other line stammered. I didn’t even need to tell them who I was. 

“See you there, darling!” I hung up and walked to the master bedroom. Our outfits needed to be stellar.

This outfit will look spectacular on Juliet, official, important. She will walk into the party and dazzle every single person. For once, they’ll really see her.

Later that night, because of course I was given the invite the day of, I stood before my grand mirror, adjusting my outfit. I wore a dark, silken pantsuit that flared around my gorgeous legs. The top portion criss-crossed over my chest, black over white, white over black, monochrome over perfect pecs. At the risk of “offending” anyone, I covered up with a loose and flowing cream dress shirt, leaving it open at the top of course. I then put on a dark red corset, allowing the shirt to spill over the edges. Gold accents swirled across the surface of the binder so that it gave a splash of color to my look. My sleeves ended in frills, cascading down from my wrists. In the mirror, I saw a beauty. Long red locks like fire, glossed and sharp smirk, an outfit that showed off the tight and alluring form before me. I wanted to squeeze that round bottom and kiss those toned arms. Caress blushed and shining cheeks, reveal what those pants can barely hide. Gold chains and silver rings are cold against hot skin. I bite my lip as gemstones twinkle like stars. Unfortunately, I am trapped as this perfect being and as such cannot fully enjoy myself. All others could only emulate a travesty of what I would do to myself.

All others except the pearlescent beauty approaching from behind me. Her gown shifted from blacks to blues to greens under the light. The hem nearly reached the pristine floors, just barely revealing her red-bottomed heels. When she slid her elegant leg out of the long slit of the dress, the skirt became a night sky and her flesh hot and bright like a sun. My eyes instinctively caressed her thighs and traveled up her waist and settled on the bodice, just barely able to contain her voluptuous breasts. It was stiff where it supported her chest and the sleeves radiated from a star brooch made of silver. The sleeves were made of black chiffon and drooped off her bare shoulders. Her normally mechanical movements were replaced with a bashfulness I had only seen twice before. White gloves cover fidgeting hands, long and slender fingers intertwine. Her neck was decorated with a thin lace choker and a sapphire. She was a goddess of the night with a quickly reddening face. 

She looked stunning in that dress, everyone would know it. She looked even better standing at my side. I drew her up against my side and kissed the crown of her cascading waves. Juliet looked into my eyes through the reflection, amber peering through dark lashes. I finally noticed that I, too, was blushing. Swallowing, I traced the curve of the silk against her waist. The way the fabric wrinkled and hung on her gorgeous form…

  
  
It was then that I knew that we weren’t going to that party. At least, not even remotely on time.

  
  
“I didn’t know this was a pirate costume party. Or are we going plundering later?”

  
  
Her blunt words snapped me out of my gazing. “Excuse me, ‘Dark Queen!’ And I thought I was dramatic.”

She snickered quietly, “We both know mine is cooler.”

“More like hotter…”

  
  
“My my…” Juliet drawled, “What a big compliment coming from Narcissus himself.”

“That’s how you know I’m serious, darling,” I took a quick photo of us before turning her to me.

  
  
She looked at my nearly bare chest, then back up at me. Juliet then pressed her beauty up against mine, so I took her chin in my hand and kissed her full lips. Expensive fabrics rustling, hot skin grazing, feeling, the heat stirred within me.

  
  
“Alright fine,” I pulled away and began to strip once more, “You win, my Juliet. We’re staying home.”

She smirked and ran her hands up her sides, “Any particular reason why?”

“Oh hush! This is a night I’ll remember, and one _they’ll_ remember as well.”

Juliet raised one thin brow, “And why’s that, my Romeo?”

“The guest of honor never arrived!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
